I NEVER LET YOU GO
by Park Ha Ki
Summary: Pandangannya berhenti saat melihat wanita yang tidak asing. Jantungnya berdetak, wanita yang ia rindukan, wanita yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya, wanita yang ia perjuangkan, ia kembali. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ? CHANBAEK (GS)/NC/ANGST/HURT/COMFORT/SAD
1. Chapter 1

**I NEVER LET YOU GO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **Chanbaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, NC**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Happy Reading Guys!

Di sebuah aula yang sangat besar terdapat ribuan karyawan dan karyawati, Park Company sedang mengadakan Press Conference karena membuka cabang baru yang terdapat di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Sang CEO yaitu Park Chanyeol membuka acara dengan sedikit pidato yang membuat semua orang terpaku melihatnya yang sedang bersanding di panggung megah dan mewah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol, pria tampan asal Negeri Ginseng itu pewaris tunggal Park Company yang dimana perusahaan itu sangat berkembang pesat di Korea Selatan, dan termasuk Perusahaan yang sangat ditakuti oleh para pebisnis yang memiliki perusahaan dibidang yang sama. Park Chanyeol pria 28 tahun itu sangat banyak digemari oleh para wanita-wanita di Korea Selatan, selain umurnya terbilang cukup muda untuk memegang perusahaan besar, wajahnya yang tampan dan postur tubuhnya yang sangat dieluh-eluhkan oleh kaum hawa di Negeri tersebut.

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar setelah Park Chanyeol selesai berbicara diatas podium, acara selanjutnya adalah memotong sebuah pita Panjang yang menandakan perusahaan tersebut resmi dibuka, acara foto Bersama pun tak luput dilupakan.

Byun Baekhyun, wanita berumur 27 tahun, single, ceroboh. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya. Ia bekerja di perusahaan Park Company selama kurang lebih 2 tahun, karyawati di bidang ADM.

"Hei! Baekhyun, apa kau tidak punya baju lain untuk menghadiri acara besar ini ? jadilah istriku, aku akan membelikanmu baju yang bagus dan indah" ucap pria yang melirik genit padanya

"apa kau bilang ? hei! Pria tua, istri mu menunggu dirumah untuk makan Bersama, kau malah menggoda wanita lain. Cih!" ucap Jisun menyindir

Pria itu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jisun dengan hati yang tak kalah kesal.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi ? baju mu terlalu sempit, apalagi di bagian dada. Ya Tuhan, kau mengundang pandangan pria" ucap jisun khawatir

"hari ini aku bangun kesiangan, aku tidak dapat menemukan bajuku, jadi aku menggunakan bajuku yang 5 tahun lalu" ucap Baekhyun sedih

"ahh.. kenapa kecerobohan mu tidak hilang-hilang Baekhyun, harusnya kau siapkan dari malam" saran jisun

"aku Lelah, kemarin aku lembur dan mungkin hari ini akan lembur kembali"

"kau sangat berjuang, semoga ayahmu cepat sembuh dan Jong In segera lulus" ucap Jisun iba

Park Chanyeol, sangat senang karena ia dapat membangun perusahaan yang membuat orang tuanya bangga padanya, ia melihat sekeliling didalam aula, pandangannya berhenti saat melihat wanita yang tidak asing. Jantungnya berdetak, wanita yang ia rindukan, wanita yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya, wanita yang ia perjuangkan, ia kembali. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ?

Acara sudah selesai, tetapi pikiran Chanyeol tidak berakhir begitu saja. Ia masih memikirkan wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Hatinya tidak tenang, ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, tapi waktu sangat tidak mengizinkan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol sangat sibuk. Mungkin lain hari ? bukan Chanyeol Namanya jika tidak dapat mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ya, ia harus bertemu wanita itu hari ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukan 23.00 KST, mobil Chanyeol telah sampai didepan Gedung Park Company, ia memasuki lift untuk menuju lantai 7 yang dimana ruangan dengan jabatan besar terdapat disana.

Baekhyun sangat tidak mengenal Lelah, bahkan jam segini ia masih di Kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan. Ia harus kelantai 5 untuk mengembalikan data-data yang telah ia pinjam.

Ting! Lift terbuka

Chanyeol diam seribu Bahasa, wanita itu.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut melihat sebuah direktur masih berada di Kantor jam segini, seharusnya direktur apalagi CEO sepertinya sudah tidur di Kasur empuk dan mahal. Baekhyun membungkukan badannya untuk menghormati sang CEO, ia sangat tidak percaya bahwa ia akan satu lift Bersama sang CEO saat jam segini.

Ting! Lantai 5.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jantung mereka sangat berdetak kencang. Karena kegugupan mereka tanpa sadar mereka sudah mencapai lantai 5. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur, akhirnya ia keluar dari Lift yang membuat hatinya sangat tidak tenang. Saat ingin keluar dari lift, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik kencang. Tubuhnya dikuci oleh tubuh yang lebih besar darinya, pergelangan Baekhyun dicengkram kuat hingga tak ada celah untuk Baekhyun meloloskan diri. Baekhyun terkunci.

Mereka beradu pandangan yang begitu dalam. Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dalam satu gerak penuh keagresifan. Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun dan mengecap seakan-akan tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari ini, Baekhyun mendorong sekuat tenaga dan mengunci rapat bibirnya, seorang Park Chanyeol tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia mengigit bibir Baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan darah dan menimbulkan luka. Rasa anyir saat bertukar saliva sangat terasa. Chanyeol menekan tubuh Baekhyun, ia dapat merasakan dada Baekhyun didepan dadanya, dan menimbulkan sesuatu yang sedang keras dipangkal paha.

Ting! Lantai 7.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke ruangan yang terdapat Namanya, Baekhyun memberontak saat memasuki sebuah kamar kecil yang terdapat satu buah Kasur.

Tubuhnya didorong kasar dan jatuh diatas Kasur yang empuk.

"Tuan.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Baekhyun ketakutan

"Apa yang sedang aku lakukan ? aku merindukanmu, apa kau lupa saat aku memperjuangkan dirimu dihadapan semua orang ? hah ? kau lupa ? ahh.. bahkan saat aku menolongmu, selingkuhanmu datang dan kau pergi BERSAMANYA" kemarahan Chanyeol sangat menakutkan

Dalam kondisi tak berdaya, Baekhyun melihat ketika Chanyeol melepas jas dan kemeja lalu ia lempar kesembarangan arah dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Baekhyun, hingga napas mereka beradu. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi. Tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia melepas kancing kemeja Baekhyun yang membuat dirinya tergila-gila pada bagian dadanya. Bibir Chanyeol merayap dan mendarat dibibir Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Baekhyun, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Baekhyun yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Baekhyun yang hangat dan panas. Lidahnya mengait lidah Baekhyun dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya, napas Baekhyun terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah yang paling intens yang pernah dirasakannya.

"ini milikku" Chanyeol menyentuh payudara Baekhyun tanpa ada penghalang, ia menikmati yang ada pada tubuh Baekhyun. Payudara yang berisi dan kencang membuat Chanyeol tergila-gila akan benda ini.

Jemari Chanyeol menyingkap rok Baekhyun dan menelusupkan ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya. Tak ingin makan waktu lama, mereka berdua sudah dalam telanjang bulat, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat kejantanan seorang pria dewasa.

"Kumohon tuan.. jangan lakukan itu.." ronta Baekhyun

Seakan telinganya tuli, Chanyeol mulai memasuki kejantananya pada liang yang sangat nikmat

"AAAHHHH…"

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, terdapat darah segar mengalir. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tidak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hamper frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuh menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dari Baekhyun yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali disudut mata Baekhyun, "sebenarnya, apa maumu?"

"kau telah mencapakkanku Hye Jin, kau pergi Bersama selingkuhanmu dan kau kecelakaan. Kau mati bersamanya" ucap marah Chanyeol

 _Hye jin ?_

"Lupakan apa yang telah terjadi, anggaplah kita tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa" final chanyeol

 _Apa maksudnya ?_

 **TBC**

 _Yuhuuu… this is my first Fanfiction.. I hope you'll like this story, ini pertama kalinya Ha Ki nulis FF GS lohhh… wiuuhhh.._

 _Mohon banget ini mah, kasih review buat cerita ini.. maklum author baru hahahaha…_

 _Minta sarannya juga dong, lebih baik update nya berapa kali seminggu hehehe.. I LOVE YOU GUYS~_

 _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

 _GOMAWO^^_

 _ **THANKS FOR:**_

 _Bfraise-Chan, Parkayoung, CHANBAEXO, and All Authotrs_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **Chanbaek (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Lupakan apa yang telah terjadi, anggaplah kita tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa"_

 _Apa maksudnya ?_

Di hari senin yang mungkin adalah hari terberat untuk para karyawan kantor untuk bekerja, semua karyawan yang bekerja di Park Company sangat sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Baekhyun masih setia menatap layar komputernya, walaupun jam istirahat sudah terdengar karena suara karyawan yang bising.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo kita istirahat" ajak jisun

"huuhh.. aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan semuanya jisun-ah" eluh Baekhyun

"jangan bekerja terlalu keras, lihat tubuhmu semakin kurus. Hmm.. Baekhyun, kau kemarin malam pulang jam berapa ?"

"hmm.. ak..aku.. lupa" ucap Baekhyun gugup

"dasar Baekhyun ceroboh.. baiklah aku keluar dulu ya.. Bersama hmm.." ucap jisun salah tingkah

"kau sedang dekat sama seseorang ya ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan curiga

"hmm.. kita hanya teman hahaha" jisun meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipisnya, ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh. Seseorang yang penasaran dengan kehidupan Baekhyun, mungkin bisa disebut penguntit.

 _Baekhyun keluar dari Gedung kantor dengan seseorang pria. Ia memasuki mobil dengan perasaan gundah dan takut. Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya terlihat diam tanpa ekspresi begitupun dengan Baekhyun._

" _Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan_

" _hmm.. rumah saya tidak begitu jauh dari sini tuan, jadi biarkan saya turun dari sini" ucap berani Baekhyun_

 _Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dengan mendadak dan menyebabkan Baekhyun sangat ketakutan. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah, ia mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Disana terdapat detak jantung yang sangat tidak teratur, Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun agar dapat menatap wajahnya, wajah itu sangat dekat dan Chanyeol menciumnya dengan sedikit menuntut dan memaksa. Baekhyun sedikit mengelak tetapi Chanyeol dapat mengatasinya, ciuman yang cukup lama membuat nafas Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan lebih lama sehingga Baekhyun sedikit mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Ia cukup kaget melihat tindakan Chanyeol, 'Apa ia gila, bahkan kau merenggut keperawananku?' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati_

" _aku sangat benci penolakkan, jadi jangan pernah menolak 'keinginan'ku. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, jadi dimana rumahmu ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya_

 _Mobil Chanyeol berhenti didepan rumah yang kecil menurutnya, itulah rumah Baekhyun._

" _terima kasih tuan telah mengantarkan saya" ucap Baekhyun sambal menunduk sedikit untuk memberikan hormat_

 _Saat ia ingin membuka pintu mobil, sebuah tangan mencengkram tangannya untuk tetap di tempat._

" _sebenarnya siapa kau?"_

" _sa..ya ? Saya Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata_

" _Baekhyun ?" tanya chanyeol curiga_

" _ya.. saya tuan"_

" _Kim Hye Jin ? kau hye jin 'kan?"_

"BYUN BAEKHYUN" teriak Kepala Kim

Baekhyun sangat kaget mendengar Namanya sangat keras, ia baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"iya, kepala kim"

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kepala devisi, mungkin baru terkena semprot kemarahan oleh kepala kim.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat tidak semangat, ia melihat jam tangannya, jam sudah menunjukan jam 16.30 KST. Ia lupa bahwa dirinya belum makan siang dan sekarang sudah sore hari.

 _Drrtttt.. Drttt.. Drrrttt.._

'Halo jong in-ah, ada apa ?'

' _Noona, kau pulang jam berapa ?'_

'hmm.. sekitar 30 menit lagi, ada apa ?'

' _aku sedang dirumah temanku, dan mungkin aku tidak pulang karena tugas kuliahku sangat banyak'_

'tidak pulang lagi ? Hei, Byun Jong In. kau gila ? apa kau tidak punya rumah ? apa temanmu tidqk kerepotan jika kau ada?'

' _temanku tinggal sendiri dan ia orang kaya'_

'HEI BYUN JONG—'

Terlihat sekali wajah Baekhyun yang sangat marah, ia meremas handphonenya dengan penuh kebencian

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru sampai dirumahnya, ia sangat Lelah dan kelaparan. Dan ia harus membereskan rumah yang diberantaki oleh adiknya. Byun Jong In.

Saat ia membereskan rumahnya, ia teringat masa lalu keluarganya yang penuh dengan keharmonisan dan kebahagiaan. Tapi, mungkin ia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarganya. Ya, kedua orang tua Baekhyun telah meninggal. Saat Jong In masih duduk dibangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan Baekhyun saat masih Sekolah Menengah Atas mereka kehilangan Ibu yang sangat ia cintai, dikarenakan penyakit sang ibu yang tak kunjung sembuh dan semakin parah. Hanya seorang ayah yang menjaga mereka, sang ayah sangat terpukul atas kehilangan istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya. Sang ayah sangat bekerja keras untuk kehidupan Baekhyun dan Jong In, ayah sangat mencintai mereka lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Dan saat Baekhyun memasuki Pendidikan perkuliahan dan Jong In di sekolah menengah atas, Ayah mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja. Menyebabkan mereka menjadi anak Yatim Piatu, Baekhyun akhirnya lulus sarjana karena biaya Pendidikan yang diberikan oleh perusahaan ayahnya. Ia masih sangat mengingat kehangatan keluarga diruang tamu ini. ' _eomma, appa, Baekhyun rindu'_ ucap dalam hati Baekhyun. Tidak terasa ia telah menyelesaikan membereskan rumahnya. Ia melihat jam dinding, dan menunjukan jam 19.30 KST, bagaimana bisa ia lupa untuk makan? -Baekhyun si ceroboh-

 _Ting Tong~_

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan..

Ia membulatkan matanya dan sangat tercengang yang datang kerumahnya'

"tuu..an"

"Apakah aku boleh masuk?"

.

.

.

.

Mereka berada dimeja makan yang sama, makan Bersama, dan duduk yang berhadapan. Tidak ada satu katapun terucap hanya dentingan sumpit dan sendok yang berbunyi.

"maaf tuan, apa saya boleh bertanya. Kenapa anda datang kesini?"

"karena aku ingin kesini"

"ya?"

"kenapa?"

"ahh.. bukan.. tapi.. "

"aku ingin makan bersamamu, hye jin-ah"

Jujur dalam hati Baekhyun, ia tidak suka nama itu. Bahkan ia tidak tau Hye Jin siapa, tapi entah ia membenci nama itu.

"maaf tuan, nama saya bukan Hye Jin. Nama saya Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun sedikit marah

Chanyeol diam.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk mencuci alat makannya, ia sangat kesal kepada atasannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemilik perusahaan datang kerumah seorang karyawan biasa dan memanggil Namanya dengan nama orang lain. Saat masih mencuci, ada tangan yang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, ia tau ini pasti Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencuci tangannya dari sisa-sisa busa sabun yang menempel kemudian Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk menghadap dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu Hye.. ahh bukan Baekhyun" ucap chanyeol sambal memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun

 _Tidak.. ini tidak bisa terjadi_

Chanyeol mulai menempelkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mulai menciumnya dengan sedikit memaksa. Baekhyun memberontak dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan sekuat Tenaga akhirnya Chanyeol lepas dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"maaf tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat, tolong pergi dari rumah saya sekarang juga" ucap Baekhyun emosi

"Rumah mu ? kau tau kedatanganku kesini untuk menunjukkan bahwa sekarang tanah dan rumah yang kau tempati itu sekarang milikku mungkin aku akan mengusirmu sekarang juga" ucap Chanyeol tak kalah emosi

Baekhyun masih mencerna perkataan Chanyeol barusan tadi, apa dia bohong ? apa aku sedang di tipu olehnya ?

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah amplop dan terdapat kertas yaitu Surat Keterangan Kepemilikan, ia memberikan kepada Baekhyun untuk dibacanya. Baekhyun tidak percaya bahwa disurat tersebut terdapat Surat Tanah yang sudah dimiliki oleh Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, air mata Baekhyun tidak bisa dibendung lagi, air mata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya, matanya memerah, bagaimana bisa?

"Apa maumu Park Chanyeol ?"

"Aku ? Aku mau Kau Byun Baekhyun"

 **TBC…**

GUYS, JANGAN LUPA UNTUK **REVIEW+FAVORITE+FOLLOW** YA… AGAR FANFICT BISA DILANJUT.. 😊

GOMAWO^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa maumu Park Chanyeol ?"_

" _Aku ? Aku mau Kau Byun Baekhyun"_

.

.

Baekhyun masih mencerna perkataan Chanyeol padanya, apa maksudnya ia ingin dirinya ? Ia bukanlah sebuah barang yang dapat dibeli atau dijual, tapi apa maksudnya?

Chanyeol keluar dari rumah Baekhyun dengan hati yang berantakan, kesal, marah, sedikit senang ?

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia harus memikirkan masa depannya dan adiknya. Uang semester adiknya belum lunas bahkan sekarang ia tidak memiliki rumah sekarang. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ?

Waktu menunjukan tengah malam, Baekhyun masih tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan tempat tinggal sementara untuk dia dan jong in. Lelah akan pikirannya, Baekhyun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Cuaca yang sejuk di Kota Seoul sangat nikmat, walaupun Baekhyun tidak begitu banyak waktu untuk menikmati cuaca indah tersebut. Ia harus berangkat kerja untuk mencari nafkah dan membayar tempat tinggal sementaranya nanti.

Mungkin sekitar 2 jam Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantor yang menumpuk tanpa henti

 _Kring.. kring.._

'Selamat pagi, dengan Byun Baekhyun disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?'

'datang ke ruangan ku sekarang'

'ya?'

'ku bilang datang ke ruangan ku SEKARANG'

'aahh.. baik Tuan, saya akan datang'

Tidak asing mendengar suara itu, ya.. Park Chanyeol. Pemilik perusahaan Park Company sekaligus orang yang sangat Baekhyun benci saat ini.

Dengan langkah perlahan ia menuju ruangan Park Chanyeol, masih teringat saat malam itu dimana dirinya dibawa kesini untuk memuaskan nafsu -Bos- nya itu. Baekhyun sudah didepan pintu ruangan Park Chanyeol, hatinya gugup, tangannya seketika lemas untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan yang bertulisan ' _CEO ROOM'_ dengen keberanian ia mengetuk pintu neraka (?)

 _Tuk.._

"masuk"

 _Bagaimana bisa ? bahkan aku hanya mengetuk sekali, telinganya sangat sensitive suara_

"kau datang sayang"

 _Apa ? sayang ?_

Baekhyun menundukan badannya untuk memberi hormat, mau tidak mau karena Chanyeol lah penguasa disini. Baekhyun tidak mungkinkan mencakar mukanya sekarang.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"hmm.. tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihatmu"

Apa boleh aku mencakarnya sekarang ?

"duduklah, wajahmu terlihat sangat membenciku sekarang"

Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang empuk, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan Chanyeol. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah pintu dimana pintu itu adalah sebuah tempat dimana ia kehilangan ke perawanannya disana Bersama orang yang sedang duduk disampingnya saat ini.

Chanyeol memerhatikan pandangan Baekhyun yang melihat ke arah pintu kamar tidurnya di kantor. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang ? Apa kau rindu kusetubuhi Baekhyun ? apa kau ingin tidur siang bersamaku Baekhyun ? atau jangan-jangan kau ingin memperkosaku Baekhyun ? Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri saat pertanyaan liarnya itu berada di pikirannya.

Chanyeol duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun, cukup dekat.

Dengan santai, Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun untuk mengaitkan jarinya pada jari Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan cegat, Park Chanyeol melihatnya hanya tersenyum sepah. Apa dia semarah itu ?

"jangan terburu-buru untuk keluar dari rumahku, kau bisa tinggal disana dalam beberapa waktu untuk mencari tempat tinggal mu nanti" ucap chanyeol dengan sedikit bangga hati "apa kau mau tinggal dirumah ku ?" tanya Chanyeol membuat wanita disamping itu menyipitkan matanya

"ahh.. baiklah aku mengerti sayang, aku tau jawabanmu" jawab Chanyeol pasrah

Baekhyun terdiam dan sekali-kali melihat layar Handphone untuk melihat jam, ia sudah menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan Chanyeol tanpa perbincangan yang sangat tidak penting sekitar satu setengah jam, dan membuat kerjaannya menunggu untuk diselesaikan oleh sang empunya. Baekhyun tidak suka membuang-buang waktu.

"maaf tuan, masih ada tugas yang harus saya selesaikan sekarang" ucap Baekhyun hati-hati

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedikit kesal, apa tugas itu lebih penting darinya sekarang? Dan demi keberhasilan perusahaannya, Chanyeol mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk pergi dari ruangannya dengan beberapa syarat.

"baiklah, sayang kau boleh meninggalkan ku tapi.." ucapannya berhenti dan memegang tangan Baekhyun "kau harus pulang bersamaku" dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah wanitanya itu.

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari Tangannya dan menarik tangan chanyeol yang berada di atas kepalanya. Baekhyun berdiri dan menundukkan badannya memberi hormat kepada atasan.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, perasaan benci kepada Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Orang yang bukan siapa-siapanya memanggil dengan sebutan 'sayang' seperti wanita jalang.

Baekhyun sampai didepan mejanya sekarang, wajah frustasinya mulai tercetak diwajah Baekhyun. Jisun yang melihatnya penasaran langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau dari mana Baek ?"

"neraka"

"maksudmu ?"

"aku _beneran_ dari neraka, tempat dimana akan bertemu malaikat jahat" wajahnya yang tampan bak Malaikat tapi hati dan sifatnya yang sangat jahat

"kau ini bicara apa ? kau mimpi di siang hari ?"

Baekhyun langsung duduk didepan computer untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, entah setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol perasaannya semakin berantakan. Moodnya hancur untuk mengerjakan tugas sialan ini. Sepertinya membasuh muka dengan air kemudian minum kopi sedikit lebih baik untuk mengembalikan mood. Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi wanita, dan melihat dua orang karyawan sedang berkumpul didekat wastafel.

"Kau tau ? Tuan Park Chanyeol sedang dekat dengan Karyawan disini" ucap wanita berambut hitam itu

"benarkah ? sangat beruntung sekali wanita itu. Apa wanita itu orang kaya ? bukannya Tuan Park memiliki selera yang tinggi ? bagaimana bisa ia dekat dengan karyawan ? sepertinya wanita itu menggoda Tuan Park" ucap wanita berambut coklat

"hmm.. aku juga berpikir seperti itu, saat karyawan yang bekerja di bagian CCTV bilang bahwa saat beberapa hari itu Tuan Park pulang Bersama dengan wanita yaitu karyawan perusahaan ini. Dasar wanita jalang, bisa-bisanya dia mendekati Tuan Park. Apa dia bertelanjang bulat didepan Tuan Park agar ia bisa dapat uang ? cih.." ucap kesal wanita berambut hitam itu

"hahaha.. aku yakin Tuan Park tidak akan tergoda dengan tubuh wanita murahan itu. Kau tau ? mantan pacar Tuan Park itu sangat _High Class_. Aku semakin penasaran siapa karyawan itu. Sebentar lagi waktu jam istirahat, lebih baik kita pergi" ucap wanita berambut coklat itu dan mereka pergi dari Toilet Wanita.

Ya, Baekhyun mendengar semua percakapan dua orang itu. Baekhyun juga tau siapa yang dimaksud 'karyawan wanita' dan 'wanita jalang' yang tadi dibicarakan. Ya, dirinya. Sangat menjijikan mendengar bertelanjang bulat di depan Pria brengsek itu. Ia diperkosa. Perasaannya saat ini sangat berantakan, ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan memaki semua orang. Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air, ia menangis. Baekhyun melihat dirinya di kaca ia 'kotor', ia jijik melihat dirinya. Baekhyun terus membasuh wajahnya agar tidak terlihat bahwa dirinya menangis dan terlihat lemah, anak rambut yang berada disekitar wajahnya basah. Sekarang, ia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, perasaannya sedikit tenang setelah mengeluarkan emosinya. Jam sudah menunjukan jam istirahat, Baekhyun keluar dari kantor seorang diri untuk menuju Coffee Shop. Disanalah tempat penenang dirinya dan semua pikirannya saat ini. Baekhyun memesan Americano dan duduk ditempat terpencil di toko itu. Ia mulai menaruh tangannya diatas meja dan menompang kepalanya yang ingin meledak.

"Apa kau Byun Baekhyun ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong, Park Ha Ki Backkkkk. Sudah sejauh ini gimana nih penilaiannya.. huh… maaf agak telat Update nya.. kalo mau ikutin kelanjutannya, kuy lah langsung klik Follow + Favorite juseyo…

Dimohon setelah membaca harap review yaa..

Gomawo Yeorobun


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa kau Byun Baekhyun ?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tugas Chanyeol sudah selesai, jam istirahat sudah datang. Waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu Baekhyun di tempat umum. Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu wanitanya. Memang unik, bahkan mereka berdua bukan siapa-siapa tapi Chanyeol sangat senang menyebut Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'sayang' sangat pas dibibir jika sebutan 'Baekhyun sayang'. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya sebatas Atasan dan Bawahan, tapi mereka sudah pernah berhubungan badan, bagaimana jika disebut hubungan tanpa status.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

' _Hyung, aku akan menuju kekantormu sekarang'_

'bahkan aku belum berbicara 'halo''

' _tunggulah disitu'_

.

.

Beberapa hari itu, aku sangat berdosa kepada Baekhyun. Mungkin bisa disebut, aku memperkosanya tanpa sebab. Malam itu aku hanya ingin bertemu dan berbicara padanya, tapi saat aku bertemu secara sengaja di lift bagaimana bisa aku berpikir bahwa yang didepanku adalah Kim Hye Jin. Wanita yang sangat aku cintai dulu. Ini masih sangat awal dan terlalu cepat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Aku masih tidak habis pikir, mengapa aku menyetubuhinya. Yakinlah, Baekhyun adalah wanita pertama yang aku setubuhi. Aku tidak suka dengan wanita-wanita murahan yang berkeliaran disana, tapi Baekhyun berbeda. Saat berdekatan dengannya, semua tubuhku meminta untuk disentuhnya. Seakan-akan sebagai sebuah magnet, maka secara spontan akan menempel pada magnet yang berada didekatnya, begitupun aku dengan Baekhyun.

Aku tau, Baekhyun dan Kim Hye Jin adalah orang yang berbeda. Tapi, mengapa wajah mereka hampir mirip ?. Aku sangat gila saat ini. Apa aku mulai merindukannya ? Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah merindukannya lagi. Dia hanya masa lalu ku yang kelam.

Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berada didepannya sedang memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah bingung dan penasaran, ia melamun. Saat Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya, ia terkejut pada seseorang yang berada didepannya sekarang.

"Kau menakutkanku" Ucap Chanyeol mengelus dadanya

"Kau yang menakutkan, senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila" Ucap pria itu

"ada apa kau menemuiku ? _tumben_ sekali. Apa kau sedang susah sekarang ? Kau butuh uang ?" Tanya Chanyeol To the point

"ahh.. _hyung_ , jangan seperti itu. Walaupun aku sering memintamu, tapi niatku datang kesini bukan untuk itu. Aku merindukanmu _Hyung"_ ucap pria muda itu sambil menunjukan keimutan wajahnya

"Kau bicara apa Sehun- _ah_ ? Kau merindukanku atau merindukan uangku ?"

"Hei _Hyung,_ mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Tidak tidak, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Lihat aku, adik mu yang mulai tumbuh dewasa semakin tambah tinggi dan tampan. Apa kau tidak senang ?" ucap sehun menunjuk dirinya

"Aku lebih senang saat kau bayi"

"Hei _Hyung_ " kesewotan Sehun membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh "Bukankah ini jam makan siang ? kenapa kau tidak istirahat ?"

"kau lupa atau bodoh ? kau tadi menyuruhku untuk menunggu sekarang kau menanyakan aku untuk pergi" Chanyeol yang sedikit kesal

"Benarkah ? kau mendengarkan ku sekarang ? _Wah.._ kau sedikit berubah _Hyung_. Aku mencintaimu _Hyung_ " Sehun mulai menunjukan Aegyo pasarannya pada Chanyeol

"Kau menjijikan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melihat aegyo bodohmu. Ayo kita pergi makan" Ucap Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan Sehun

" _I love you Hyung"_

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau Byun Baekhyun ?"

Suara itu, suara pria yang pernah membuat hatinya gaduh, suara yang membuat jantungnya ingin lepas, suara yang sudah lama ia tidak didengar, Baekhyun merindukan suaranya. Cinta Pertamanya.

"Ya, Ka.. kau Kim Myung Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup

"Oh.. Hai.. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Myung Soo

"ahh.. tentu, silahkan" ucap Baekhyun dengan gerakan salah tingkahnya

Wajah, suara, sifat, dan tatapannya tetap sama yang aku kenal 6 tahun yang lalu. Pintar, tampan, dan ramah itulah yang membuat hatiku goyah. Ya, pria ini. Kim Myung Soo. Cinta Pertama ku saat di SMA. Saat SMA dulu, pelajar wanita sangat menggila-gilainya, termasuk aku. Kakak Kelas, Teman Seangkatan, Adik Kelas, bahkan dari pelajar wanita sekolah lainpun tidak sedikit menunggunya saat pulang sekolah. Aku pernah mencintainya.

Apa yang aku mimpikan tadi malam ? bahkan yang ku ingat hanya mencari tempat tinggal sementara. Apa ini sebuah keberuntungan dari hari kesialanku ? Aku masih tidak percaya dapat bertemu dirinya disini.

"Kau tidak berubah" ucap Myung Soo tersenyum

"ahh.. benarkah ?" jawab Baekhyun gugp kembali

"Tidak tidak, kau sedikit berubah. Wajahmu lebih indah"

 _TUHAN.. BOLEHKAH AKU MEMELUKNYA SEKARANG…_

"ahh.. kau.. kau juga.. kau terlihat lebih tinggi"

"benarkah ? aku tidak merasakannya. Kau bekerja di Perusahaan Park Company ?"

 _Bagaimana ia bisa tau ? apa dia selama ini menguntitku ?_

"dari mana kau tau ?"

"aku melihat ID Card mu Baekhyun" ucap Myung Soo menunjuk ID Card Baekhyun yang di gantung di leher indahnya

"ahh.. hahaha.. kau ini. Kau bekerja dimana ?"

"aku bekerja di perusahaan Infinite World"

" _wah,_ benarkah ? Perusahaan itu sangat terkenal, bukankah minggu lalu perusahaan mu memenangkan lelang ?"

"Ya, benar. Aku yang mendapatkannya"

"Kau tampan dan hebat" ucap Baekhyun reflex

"Ya?"

" _Hah?_ Memang aku tadi biacara apa ?" baekhyun bertanya dengan polosnya

"Hahahaha.. sifatmu tidak berubah Baekhyun, kau lucu" ucap Myung Soo yang membuat Jantung wanita yang berada di depannya sekarang ingin lepas

Bertemu dengannya membuatku lupa dengan masalah-masalah, mungkin hanya dia yang membuat aku seperti ini. Apa aku mulai menyukainya kembali ?. Ya, benar kata orang-orang. Perasaan cinta pada Cinta Pertamamu tidak akan pernah hilang, mungkin aku mulai percaya dengan kata-kata itu.

"apa kau biasa berkunjung di Coffee Shop ini ?" tanya Myung Soo dan meminum kopi yang dipesannya

"ahh.. tidak begitu sering, aku hanya ingin kesini saja. Kau sering berkunjung kesini?"

"tidak, sudah 2 tahun aku berada di Jepang. Bulan kemarin aku baru sampai Seoul, aku merindukan negara ini"

"kau di Jepang ? pantas saja, saat Reuni SMA kau tidak ada. Semua wanita mencarimu, bahkan ada yang pernah mendengar bahwa kau sudah menikah ?"

"Hahaha benarkah ? dari mana ia bisa tau ?" kekehan Myung Soo

"Jadi benar kau sudah menikah?" entah apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat ini, pertanyaan yang benar-benar reflex dari otak kecilnya dan raut wajahnya yang seakan-akan tidak terima pernyataan ini, dan Baekhyun tidak peduli itu.

"Kau percaya ? bahkan aku tidak punya kekasih sekarang"

Ucapan Myung Soo benar-benar membuat Baekhyun lega dan tenang sekarang. _Jadi ia tidak punya kekasih._

Percakapan mereka sangat begitu seru, bahkan saat SMA dulu Baekhyun tidak berani menatap wajahnya apalagi untuk bicara. Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan saling memberikan nomer telefon, mereka keluar dari Coffee Shop Bersama. Hati Baekhyun benar-benar berubah 360, perasaannya yang penuh emosi kembali menjadi Baekhyun di Pagi hari. Yang penuh semangat dan tersenyum disepanjang jalan. _Dia benar-benar merubahnya._

.

.

"kau merindukan Hye Jin _Noona_ ?"

Park Chanyeol hanya focus menyetir dan tidak menggubris omongan Sehun

" _Hyung_ , aku bertanya. Tapi, ku rasa saat ini kau sangat merindukannya. Kau pura-pura terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi aslinya kau lemah" ucap Park Sehun meyakinkan bahwa firasatnya benar

"aku tidak tau" singkat padat dan samar jawaban dari Chanyeol

"bagaimana kau bisa tidak tau ? apa kau sudah menemukan penggantinya ? apa kau sedang menjaling hubungan dengan seorang wanita ?" rasa penasaran Sehun begitu sangat tinggi, ia tidak ingin Kakaknya kembali terlihat sedih seperti beberapa tahun lalu

"sejak kapan kau menjadi wartawan dadakan Sehun- _ah?_ " Chanyeol sangat malas membahas ini

"tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja, tipe wanita apa yang kau pilih untuk menggantikan Hye Jin _Noona_. Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak tergantikan ? kau masih tidak bisa _Move On_?"

"Hei Park Sehun, aku sedang malas membahas persoalan itu. Sekarang aku yang bertanya, apa sekarang kau memiliki kekasih ?"

"hmm.. aku.. aku.. tidak punya" jawab Sehun gugup

" _wah.._ benarkah ? kau masih muda dan wajahmu tampan. Bagaimana bisa seorang Pria sepertimu tidak punya kekasih, sangat malang nasibmu _nak_ " Chanyeol hanya terkekeh telah menggoda adiknya

"Hei.. _hyung_ , aku masih dalam tahap memilih. Jadi aku akan punya kekasih. Hmm.. _Hyung,_ apa masih lama untuk menuju ke Restoran teman kerjamu ? aku ingin membeli Kopi, aku Lelah mendengar pertanyaanmu"

Park Chanyeol memberhentikan Mobil mewahnya dipinggir kota, dan menurunkan Sehun yang ingin membeli segelas Kopi. "Aku akan menunggu di mobil" ucap Chanyeol kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menutup pintu mobil.

Pandangan Chanyeol berhenti ketika melihat seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang mengobrol Bersama, ia tidak bisa begitu jelas melihatnya karena tempat posisi duduk mereka yang jauh dari jendela luar dan sedikit tertutupi pohon hias yang berada didalam Coffee Shop itu. Tapi, untuk apa Chanyeol penasaran ? mereka hanya orang biasa yang ia tidak kenal. Pandangan Chanyeol masih tertuju pada mereka, seperti ada yang mengganjal. Apa ia harus turun hanya untuk melihat mereka ?, sangat tidak mungkin. Pintu mobil terbuka, menandakan bahwa Sehun telah selesai membeli Kopi.

" _Cha.. Let's Go_ " wajah Sehun terlihat senang

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah selesai, semua karyawan melanjutkan tugas-tugas mereka yang harus diselesaikan. Tapi berbeda dengan Byun Baekhyun. Wanita itu asik bermain Handphone hanya untuk melihat sebuah foto lama yang terdapat di Ponsel pintarnya. Ya, foto Myung Soo saat SMA dulu. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri bak seorang remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta, moodnya kembali membaik setelah bertemu Kim Myung Soo.

Jisun kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berada didepan mejanya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya sekarang. Tadi Baekhyun terlihat frustasi, tapi kenapa sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang gila. Ya Tuhan sembuhkan wanita ini.

"Baekhyun _-ah_ " panggil Jisun

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Baek"

"Hei.. Baekhyun"

Panggilannya saja sekarang seperti kacang goreng di telinga Baekhyun

"Baekhyun _Sunbae"_ ucap seorang karyawan baru yang berada disebelah Baekhyun saat ini

"Ya L- _ssi"_

"L- _ssi_?" ucap jisun terkejut

.

.

.

 _Seorang wanita yang sedang berada di pojokan perpustakaan sedang menulis diatas sebuah buku, bukan, bukan menulis catatan pelajaran atau bahkan mengerjakan tugas. Yang ia tulis yaitu isi hati dari seorang wanita itu, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun senang menulis perasaannya dibuku dari pada bercerita kepada teman-temannya. Ya, Baekhyun bukanlah seorang pelajar wanita yang terkenal diantara pria-pria disekolah, ia bukan orang kaya seperti teman-temannya, dan ia juga tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Baekhyun cukup pendiam._

" _Ya Tuhan, kau tau L Oppa tadi tersenyum kepadaku. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan didepannya" ucap seorang adik kelas_

" _benarkah? Wahh.. kau beruntung. Jantung ku selalu berdetak kencang jika dia lewat depanku, apa aku harus periksa jantung ke Rumah Sakit" ucap temannya_

 _Baekhyun yang mendengar percakapan mereka sangat panas, rasanya ingin ia melempar buku ke kepala mereka. Sangat menjijikan mendengar percakapan mereka._

 _Baekhyun keluar dari perpustakaan yang membuat moodnya hancur. Dan ia menuju ke kantin sekarang. Ya, pria tampan yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa pria lainnya disana adalah Myung Soo, Kim Myung Soo. Banyak wanita yang menyebutnya 'L' karena 'L' adalah awalan dari kata 'Love' yang berarti cinta. Banyak wanita yang mencintai Myung Soo dan termasuk Baekhyun._

 _Myung Soo adalah pria pertama yang membuat hati Baekhyun berdebar pertama kali ketika melihatnya, saat duduk dibangku sekolah ia sangat tidak peduli apa itu Pria apalagi cinta. Tapi, semakin ia beranjak menjadi seorang remaja ia memahami apa itu Pria dan cinta karna Myung Soo. Hatinya sangat sedih ketika banyak wanita yang menyukainya juga, sangat banyak._

 _Bel istirahat telah berbunyi yang menandakan istirahat telah selesai. Maka diharuskan para siswa memasuki kelas masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Myung Soo sekelas, sangat beruntung bukan ?. Tempat duduk mereka jaraknya cukup jauh, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, ya.. dari kejauhan. Dikelas Myung Soo pintar dalam bidang Matematika, banyak wanita yang ingin diajari dengannya walaupun itu hanya modus belaka dan hanya ingin memperhatika Myung Soo dari jarak dekat. Hati terdalam Baekhyun sangat ingin meminta Myung Soo untuk mengajarinya, Baekhyun bukanlah seorang Idol bahkan bukan anak orang kaya. Apa dia mau diinjak-injak ? berani sekali. Jadi lebih baik ia memendam perasaannya dan memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh. Memperhatikannya dari kejauhan saja sudah cukup beruntung apalagi yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Sangatlah beruntung._

 _Jam kelas sudah selesai, semua siswa-siswi meninggalkan kelas mereka dan menuju rumah atau tempat bimbingan belajar. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun harus pergi kerja paruh waktu untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan untuk dirinya dan adiknya. Ibunya telah meninggal dunia. Ya, jadi Baekhyun harus sangat memperhatikan adiknya dan mengganti peran sebagai seorang ibu._

" _Byun Baekhyun"_

 _Baekhyun berhenti dari jalannya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut seseorang yang telah memanggilnya._

" _Ini, buku catatan Bahasa Inggrismu" ucap Myung Soo memberikan sebuah buku, detak jantung Baekhyun disana benar-benar tidak bisa terkontrol. Seseorang pria yang ia sukai berada di depannya sekarang dan memegang bukunya. Dengan senyum khas dan lesung pipit yang tercetak jelas dipipi pria tampan tersebut, Myung Soo memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng penambah ion untuk Baekhyun. "saat jam istirahat kau tidak berada dikelas dan ini untuk mu, maaf tadi aku tidak bilang padamu untuk meminjam buku. Ada banyak wanita yang memanggilku, dan aku tidak sempat bertemumu"_

 _Baekhyun sangat tercengang apa yang telah dilakukan Myung Soo padanya, benar, Jantung Baekhyun ingin lepas sekarang. "ahh.. benarkah? Maaf tadi aku sedang di perpustakaan dan terima kasih juga atas minumannya" ucap Baekhyun menunduk ramah untuk memberikan rasa hormat_

" _tidak tidak, aku yang harus berterima kasih. Minumlah sepertinya kau harus membutuhkan energi" sifat ramah dan hangat kepada semua orang membuat Myung Soo disegani_

" _Myung Soo-ssi, ayo cepat" ucap seorang temannya memanggilnya dari kejauhan_

 _Mereka berdua menoleh ke orang tersebut, "sekali lagi aku minta maaf Baekhyun, aku duluan" ucap Myung Soo yang segera meninggalkan Baekhyun_

 _Setelah Myung Soo meninggalkan Baekhyun, hati Baekhyun benar-benar lemas. Ia mulai senyum-senyum sendiri betapa beruntungnya wanita ini._

.

.

Jam kantor telah usai dari sore hari, sekarang langitpun sudah gelap. Ya, Baekhyun masih berada dikantor. Tugasnya baru saja selesai, dan tubuhnya benar-benar Lelah dan perutnya sangat lapar sekarang. _"kau harus pulang bersamaku"_ seketika ucapan itu terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun. Orang itu. Park Chanyeol. Apa ia harus pulang bersamanya ?. Baekhyun teringat percakapan dua orang wanita saat di Toilet, 'Park Chanyeol pulang Bersama wanita yaitu karyawannya sendiri' mengingat hal itu Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi berita Gosip antara karyawan. Ya, ia harus pulang sekarang tanpa memberitahu Chanyeol.

Dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru kaki indah Baekhyun menuju ke pintu keluar kantor. Park Chanyeol tidak boleh tau. Baekhyun menuju halte Bis untuk menaiki bis yang akan menuju ke arah pulang. Sudah sekitar 30 menit bis tidak datang, cukup Lelah menunggu tapi ini demi kebaikan. Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan Halte bis, dan keluarlah seseorang pemilik mobil tersebut. Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat sangat sangat terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang menghampirinya, ya.. sekarang Chanyeol berada di depannya. "Kau melawanku Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dingin. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menarik pergelangan Baekhyun untuk menuju ke dalam Mobil mewahnya. "lepaskan tuan.. lepaskan.." jerit Baekhyun, tangannya sakit, Chanyeol benar-benar mencengkramnya. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil sebelah pengemudi dan Baekhyun di paksa masuk, dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari untuk duduk dibagian pengemudi, dan mengunci semua pintu mobil.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Chanyeol menyisir kota Seoul. Ia terlihat begitu marah. Tapi ia ingin bermain-main dengan Baekhyun dulu sebentar. Baekhyun terdiam, dirinya pasrah. Dengan lemah ia berbicara "aku ingin pulang". Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun yang lemah langsung menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. "Kau terlihat Lelah sayang, apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Chanyeol yang seketika berubah sifatnya. "ahh.. aku mempunyai aturan sekarang, saat berada di luar kantor kau boleh memanggilku Chanyeol atau Oppa atau sayang atau Baby atau.. "ucap Chanyeol tersenyum "cukup. Aku. Ingin. Pulang. Sekarang" Baekhyun sangat Lelah mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang membuat dirinya ingin mencakarnya, "baiklah, tapi setelah kita makan malam" Chanyeol sangat perihatin melihat tubuh lemah Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin miliknya terlihat buruk.

Mereka berdua berada direstoran ternama di Seoul, Chanyeol tidak ingin makanan yang masuk ditubuhnya tidak sehat. "kau ingin makan apa sayang ?" Tanya Chanyeol membuka sebuah buku menu, berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak menyentuh buku menu itu sama sekali. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat kesal tapi ia harus sabar. Chanyeol memanggil seorang pelayan untuk melaporkan pesanan yang ingin ia pesan, Chanyeol memesan porsi yang sama untuk Baekhyun juga.

Makanan telah sampai dimeja, Chanyeol tanpa basa basi langsung menyantap makanan lezat itu. Jangan harap Baekhyun memakan makanan mewah itu, dan pasti jawabannya tidak akan. Di hati Chanyeol sangat geram, melihat cueknya Baekhyun padanya. Makanan telah habis, dan makanan yang tersisa hanyalah punya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan dalam.

"Baekhyun, apa mau mu sebenarnya ?" ucap serius Chanyeol

Dengan sigap Baekhyun menjawab, "Apa mau ku sebenarnya ? harusnya aku yang bertanya Chanyeol. Apa mau mu sebenarnya ?" ucap Baekhyun tak kalah serius

"aku Lelah, kita pulang saja" Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaa Baekhyun, menurutnya pertanyaan itu belum waktunya Baekhyun mengetahui. Chanyeol meminta kepada seorang pelayan untuk membungkus makanan Baekhyun yang tidak dimakannya. Tidak itu saja, Chanyeol juga membeli beberapa makanan dari restoran itu untuk Baekhyun.

Sekarang mereka berada di dalam mobil kembali, saatnya Chanyeol mengantar pulang ke rumah. Dalam perjalanan tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, hanya sibuk memikirkan masalah yang berada dipikirannya sekarang.

Mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun, tanpa kata-kata terucap Baekhyun langsung ingin keluar dari mobil malaikat jahat itu. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, merasakan tangan Chanyeol menyentuhnya Baekhyun terdiam kembali. "Aku tidak ingin kau mati kelaparan hanya karena kau malu makan bersamaku" ucap percaya dirinya Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan sebuah Paper Bag yang berisi makanan, mau tidak mau Baekhyun menerimanya karena Chanyeol menaruh diatas pahanya. "makanlah dengan baik, aku tidak ingin kau sakit" ucapan Chanyeol seperti seorang kekasih yang sangat mempedulikan wanitanya. Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk menghadap wajahnya. Jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat, tanpa sadar mereka memejamkan mata, Chanyeol menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Lama kelamaan, ciuman itu menjadi seperti lumatan, Ya, Baekhyun membalas dan menikmati ciuman dari Chanyeol. Ciuman ini sangat berbeda saat dimana Chanyeol menciumnya pertama kali, ini lembut dan tidak penuh paksaan. Ciuman ini sedikit memabukkan. Pasokan oksigen yang berada di paru-parunya hampir habis, dengan lembut Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol secara perlahan. Setelah kejadian tadi, membuat mereka canggung. Sadar atas kecanggungan mereka, Chanyeol lah yang membuka percakapan "Istirahatlah, tubuhmu sangat lemah" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya untuk memberikan hormat, kemudian ia langsung keluar dari Mobil mewah Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia menikmati dan membalas ciuman dari pria brengsek itu ? tapi, sangat munafik jika Baekhyun menolaknya.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sangat lapar dan Lelah. Tapi ia tidak ingin menunjukan kelemahannya dihadapan Chanyeol, menurutnya menunjukan kelemahannya dihadapan Chanyeol itu sangat buruk dan akan bermasalah menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya, ada seseorang pria yang sedang duduk didepan meja makan dengan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, Byun Jong In.

" _Noona.._ Aku laparrr" rengek Jong In. Baekhyun langsung menaruh paper bag diatas meja, "Aku tau, aku akan mempersiapkan ini"

Mereka makan makanan yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun, Jong In terlihat sangat lahap menyantap makanannya. Melihat Jong In tumbuh besar membuat Baekhyun senang, ia tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik. " _Noona,_ ini sangat lezat. Kau membelinya dimana ? apa makanan ini mahal ? sepertinya kau baru saja mendapat gaji" ucap Jong In dengan penuh makanan dimulutnya. "sudah habiskan saja, kau terlihat anak yang busung lapar" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Jong In makan dengan lahapnya. "Bagaimana kuliahmu ? apa berjalan dengan baik ?" tanya Baekhyun

"kemarin, seorang dosen memintaku untuk menjadi asistennya. Aku akan mengajar mahasiswa jika ia tidak masuk, tapi aku belum menjawabnya"

"Benarkah ? kau akan menjadi Asisten Dosen ? kenapa kau belum menjawabnya"

"aku belum membicarakan ini padamu, makanya aku bertanya"

"kau harus menerima, itu akan menjadi nilai plus di mata pelajaran itu"

"baiklah aku akan menerima, _Noona_ , apa kau pernah menjadi Asisten Dosen saat kuliah ?"

"aku tidak pernah" ucap Baekhyun dengan santai

" _wahh.._ sepertinya kau malas-malasan saat kuliah"

"Kau tau itu" Baekhyun meninggalkan Jong In yang masih berada dimeja makan, ia menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan ganti baju. Setelah itu, ia langsung membersihkan piring kotor yang telah digunakannya, Jong In berada di Ruang TV sekarang. Baekhyun menghampiri Jong In yang focus menonton TV, "kau tidak tidur ? apa kau sedang libur kuliah" Baekhyun duduk disebelah Jong In. " _Noona,_ beberapa hari ini aku sedang banyak urusan" keluh jong in

"Urusan apa ? asal kau tidak berurusan dengan polisi" canda Baekhyun membuat Jong In menunjukan wajah datar. "baiklah, urusan apa saja itu ?"

"sebentar lagi aku akan melaksanakan Prakerin disebuah perusahaan" wajah serius Jong In mulai ditunjukkan, "lalu?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan jawaban santai

"Hei _Noona.._ apa kau tidak kasihan padaku ? Aku tidak memiliki baju kantoran. Yang ada dilemariku hanya Sweater, Hoodie, Jaket, Kaos, dan kemeja untuk kuliah. Dan aku pun tidak punya sepatu Pantofel, kau jahat sekali _Noona"_ wajah cemberut Jong In saat ini benar-benar menunjukan perasaannya sekarang, Baekhyun hanya melihat iba padanya dan sedikit tersenyum tulus pada adik kesayangannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa maumu ?" tanya Baekhyun To The Point

"tentu belikan aku baju _Noona_ " Jong In bukanlah anak yang manja seperti teman-temannya, Baekhyun sudah sangat mengenal Jong In. Tapi untuk saat ini Baekhyun tau bahwa Jong In benar-benar sangat membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, apa kau besok libur ? jika iya, ayo kita belanja perlengkapan untuk Tugas Prakerinmu" ucap Baekhyun santai

"Kau serius _Noona_? kau sedang tidak bercandakan?"

"kau pikir aku sedang bercanda sekarang ?"

" _Wah.._ Terima Kasih _Noona_ " Jong In menyenderkan kepalanya diatas bahu kecil Baekhyun dan mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun, dia benar-benar seperti Jong In kecil dulu.

" _Noona"_

"apa lagi ?"

"Kemarin, petugas Administrasi memanggilku. Ia berkata bahwa semester kemarin aku belum membayar lunas. Gaji dari kerja paruh waktu tidak cukup untuk membayar semester itu"

Beban Baekhyun bertambah lagi, ia harus memikirkan tempat sewa yang ia akan tempati karena rumah ini bukan lagi miliknya, dan uang bayaran Jong In kuliah. Tapi, demi Jong In ia akan bekerja keras. "jangan begitu dipikirkan, saat ini tugasmu hanya kuliah yang benar. Untuk masalah biaya, biar aku saja" Baekhyun benar-benar seorang Kakak yang baik, Baekhyun mengelus kepala Jong In, ia benar-benar merindukan orang tuanya.

Baekhyun dan Jong In pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing, malam waktu yang baik untuk beristirahat. Baekhyun memikirkan biaya hidup dan kedepannya Bersama Jong In, ia harus bekerja keras dan banyak lembur untuk mencari uang tambahan. Tubuh kecil ini benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat, Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas Kasur kesayangannya, ini benar-benar nikmat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong Yeorobun, gimana nih dengan Chapter yang ini ? Aku buat agak lebih jelas lagi dan agak Panjang. New Cast ? wizzz.. jadi agak agak featuring gitu

EXO X INFINITE

Q: Kenapa harus Kim Myung Soo aka L ?

A: Dari pada aku masukin Lucinta Luna, kan ga mungkin :'(

Kalo yang mau nanya-nanya boleh langsung tanya aja di Review, nanti aku jawabnya di **note** chapter selanjutnya..

Tetep **STAY TUNE** sama Fanfiction ini yaaa… okay ? JANGAN LUPA UNTUK FOLLOW + FAVORITE + REVIEW.

Gomawo^^

-Park Ha Ki-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

.

 **M**

 **~I NEVER LET YOU GO~**

" _aaahh.. Chann"_

" _kau menyukainya Baek ? kau suka dibagian mana?"_

" _aahh.. yaa.. disiiittuuu"_

 _Baekhyun sangat menikmati permainan Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuhnya, panas. Baekhyun mendesah nikmat saat Chanyeol memainkannya disekitar kewanitaannya. Chanyeol terus menggodanya, tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar nikmat. Ia tidak pernah merasakan senikmat ini. Hanya Baekhyun. "Kau sangat basah Baek, kau payah" Chanyeol meraba kewanitaan Baekhyun. "Kau terlalu hebat Park" Baekhyun memujinya ?_

 _Sekarang adalah permainan inti, dengan siap dan keras kejantanan Chanyeol sudah berada didepan kewanitaan Baekhyun, dirinya sangat tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan menikmatinya. "Apa kau yakin Byun ?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan dalam, ia berharap Baekhyun akan menerima dengan senang hati, dan Bingo! Baekhyun bangun dari posis tidurnya dan mengalungkan tangan indahnya pada leher putih Chanyeol, "aku sangat mempercayaimu sayang, kumohon lakukanlah.. aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun mencium Bibir tebal Chanyeol, dengan cepat Chanyeol membalas ciuman dari wanitanya. Ini sangat memabukkan. Baekhyun kembali ke posisi awal, mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun, ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang yang sangat nikmat. Ya, ini sangat nikmat. Baekhyun mendesah dan mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mata indahnya, melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan air matanya, Chanyeol berhenti aktivitasnya, ia tidak ingin menyakiti wanitanya. "Kau ingin melanjutkannya Baek?"_

" _lanjutkan sayang, kumohon" keluh Baekhyun ia meremas bantal yang menjadi sanggahan kepalanya, ini sangat sakit. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sedikit keras, Chanyeol masuk dengan sepenuhnya. "ahh.." desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol telah memasukinya, Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun dan menciumnya, ini dilakukan agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu merasakan kesakitan pada kewanitaanya. Setelah Baekhyun mulai nyaman pada benda yang berada dilubangnya, Chanyeol menggerakannya dengan perlahan, Chanyeol baru pertama kali merasakan lubang yang sempit dan hangat, Baekhyun benar-benar mencengkram kejantanannya sekarang, Kau nikmat Baek. Semakin lama, tempo gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat. AC yang terdapat dikamar tersebut sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, walaupun suhu yang terdapat di AC adalah suhu terdingin. Tubuh mereka benar-benar penuh keringat, tubuh mereka panas, dan dikamar hanya terdengar desahan mereka yang menikmati permainan panas ini. Suara gesekan dari organ intim mereka sangat terdengar, ini sangat gila. "Baek.. aahh.. aku akan.. ke…keluar" desahan Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi, "aahh.. keluarkan didalam sayang"_

" _Hyung.._ Chanyeol _Hyung.."_

Sehun. Park Sehun.

Chanyeol terbangun saat tubuhnya tergoyang oleh sehun, bocah ini mengganggu saja. Chanyeol merasakan Sehun yang duduk disampingnya, ia langsung menutupi wajah tampan bak pangeran dengan selimut tebalnya. " _Hyung.._ Bangun, aku lapar" ah.. benar bocah ini sangat mengganggu. "Bibi Lee akan datang, pergilah" Chanyeol sangat kesal karena Sehun membangunkannya saat ia bermimpi sangat indah. Sehun keluar dari kamar besar Chanyeol. Merasa Sehun telah pergi dari kamarnya, Chanyeol sangat frustasi. Bagaimana ia bisa mimpi bersetubuh dengan Baekhyun ? saat ini, detik ini, sekarang celana Chanyeol basah. Ya ampun, Chanyeol mimpi basah. Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya gila. Chanyeol pergi ke kamar mandi mewahnya untuk membersihkan diri, wanita itu benar-benar. Setelah ia mandi, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan. Tuhan membuatnya sangat sempurna pada kaum adam ini.

Chanyeol keluar dari Kamar Pribadinya dan menemukan Sehun sedang menikmati Sarapan paginya, di meja makan sudah terdapat makanan-makanan mewah untuk Chanyeol dan adiknya, mungkin inilah pertama kalinya ia ditemani adiknya saat makan setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu. "kapan kau kembali kerumahmu ?" tanya sang kakak yang sedang melahap sebuah roti, "mungkin 2 hari lagi, aku benar-benar bosan dirumah" cemberut Sehun terlihat jelas, "bagaimana kabar ibumu ? dia baik-baik saja ?" kembali tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun sedikit tidak suka atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ya, mereka adalah saudara tiri. Mereka dilahirkan dari seorang Ibu yang berbeda, Ibu Chanyeol telah meninggal dunia saat Chanyeol masih kecil karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan Ibu Sehun yang sekarang adalah Ibu Tirinya, tapi menurut Chanyeol, ibunya hanya satu yaitu ibu kandungnya. Walaupun mereka dari Ibu yang berbeda tapi mereka berdua sangat akrab seperti saudara kandung. "Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Ia menanyakan kabarmu. Bahwa kau sudah lama tidak berkunjung kerumah" ucap Sehun malas "aku akan kerumah jika beberapa tugas kantorku telah selesai. Ini hari minggukan ? bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan ? sudah lama juga kita tidak jalan Bersama ?" ajak Chanyeol untuk meningkatkan suasana yang tadi sedikit canggung. " _Hyung,_ percayalah hanya saat ini kau saja yang bisa mengerti perasaanku. _Ahh.._ aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu _Hyung._ Bagaimana bisa saat ini kau tidak memiliki seseorang kekasih ? wajahmu tampan, kau juga kaya, dan kau sangat perhatian. Kau membuat jantungku berdebar" Chanyeol yang mendengar sanjungan dari Sehun membuat dirinya sedikit memundurkan bangkunya, perkataan Sehun mirip seperti Pria Gay yaitu Pria Penyuka Sesama Jenis.

"Bagaimana ? Kau mau ?" tawar Chanyeol

"Tentu aku mau _Hyung"_ jawaban Sehun sangat bersemangat

"Kemana kita akan pergi ?"

"Mall ? ada beberapa barang yang ingin aku beli _Hyung"_

" _Call"_

.

.

 **~I NEVER LET YOU GO~**

.

.

Hari sudah menandakan siang hari, Baekhyun saat ini sedang Bersama Jong In, adiknya. Ia mencari-cari kemeja yang cocok untuk adik tampannya ini, terlihat jelas bahwa Jong In sangat bahagia sekarang.

 _Sudah berapa lama aku tidak membelikanmu baju baru untukmu, Jong In-ah ? maafkan Noona mu in._

" _Noona,_ bagaimana dengan ini ?" tanya Jong In yang telah mengganti pakainnya

"hmm.. bagus, tapi apa kau nyaman jika ada jahitan disini"

" _ahh.._ benar, aku juga sedikit gatal"

Jong In kembali masuk kedalam tempat _Fitting Room_ untuk mencoba beberapa pakaian kemeja yang telah ia pilih. Begitu bosan menunggu adiknya mencoba pakaian, ia membuka sebuah galeri pada Ponsel Pintarnya. Ya, foto Myung Soo. Dirinya benar tergila-gila dengan pria tampan ini, apalagi ia memiliki kontaknya. Tapi, mengapa Myung Soo tidak mengirim pesan padanya ? apa pria itu sibuk ? atau aku yang harus mengirim pesan dahulu padanya ? perasaan menjadi sedikit gelisah. Apa benar aku harus mengirim pesan ? beribu pertanyaan yang sama bersarang di kepalanya sekarang, tapi niat itu kembali menciut. Ia sangat gengsi menanyakan kabar terlebih dahulu.

" _Noona,_ ini bagaimana ?" tanya Jong In dan mendekati Baekhyun

"yang ini bagus dan pas ditubuhmu, apa ini nyaman jika kau pakai ?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali pada Jong In

"ya, aku nyaman. Baiklah aku memilih ini. _Noona,_ ada beberapa baju yang aku ingin, kau mengizinkan ku untuk membeli baju kan ?" Jong In menunjukan senyum manis pada kakaknya agar mendapat persetujuan

"baiklah, pilihlah sesukamu" ini ada reward untuk Jong In karena sudah lama juga ia tidak membuat adiknya tersenyum manis

" _ahh.. Noona_ -ku ini sangat cantik" puji Jong In

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendapat sanjungan dari adiknya, walaupun Jong In hanya menggodanya. Jong In kembali berkeliling toko baju yang terdapat didalam Mall, toko baju ini sangat besar dan memiliki beberapa lantai. Baekhyun membebaskan Jong In untuk memilih model baju kesukaannya, dan Baekhyun hanya duduk didepan _Fitting Room_ , setelah kemarin seharian bekerja Baekhyun tidak memiliki waktu istirahat dan waktu istirahatnya hanya Hari Minggu. Sedikit melonggarkan sendi-sendinya untuk menyandar, ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menuju sebuah Mall, Sehun sangat senang akhirnya ia dapat berjalan Bersama dengan Chanyeol, ini sudah sangat lama. Setelah sampai disebuat Basement Mall tersebut dua pria tampan tersebut keluar dari sebuah mobil mewahnya, dan masuk kedalam Mall itu. Pakaian Chanyeol yang Casual dan santai hanya menggunakan sebuah Grey Sweater dan celana hitam, Sehun memakai Kaos santai ditambah jaket mahalnya itu. Semua orang disekitar melongo karena wajah mereka yang tampan dan tubuh mereka yang profosional, wanita-wanita disekitar terlihat salah tingkah saat ia berdua jalan Bersama, sesempurna itukah ?.

Setelah sampai disebuah toko baju, Sehun dan Chanyeol berpisah mungkin mereka memiliki kebutuhan yang berbeda. Chanyeol menuju kesebuah bagian tempat kemeja pria, walaupun dilemarinya terdapat banyak kemeja yang mahal yang dibuat oleh para designer terkenal dari penjuru dunia tapi ini hanya untuk menghormati saja. Saat Chanyeol mencari sebuah kemeja pria yang ia cari, matanya terhenti pada seorang pria dan seorang wanita. Tubuh wanita tersebut terlihat sangat tidak asing, hanya Pria itu yang sangat terlihat asing. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu karena ia membelakanginya, yang Chanyeol lihat hanya wajah seorang pria itu saja. Wanita itu terlihat menyentuh bahu pria dan pria itu kembali masuk kedalam sebuah _Fitting Room,_ Chanyeol masih memperhatikan wanita itu dari kejauhan. Wanita itu benar-benar terlihat tidak asing, tapi Chanyeol masih tidak tau wanita itu siapa. Ingin Chanyeol menghampiri tapi ia harus bersabar. Setelah beberapa menit, pria kembali keluar dari _Fitting Room_ dan menunjukan pakaian kemeja yang ia pakai dan menghampiri wanita yang telah menunggunya. Wanita itu menyentuh dada bidang pria tersebut, dan mungkin sedikit memujinya. Mereka berdua terlihat berbicara Bersama, dan pria itu tersenyum kepada sang wanita. Senyum yang manis. Pria itu meninggalkannya sendirian. Saat itu juga Chanyeol mulai berjalan menghampiri wanita itu, dibenak Chanyeol banyak pertanyaan mengenai wanita itu.

 _Apa benar dia Byun Baekhyun ?_

Ya, saat ini keberuntungan terdapat ditangannya. Dia Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik mungkin sedikit mencengkram tangan Baekhyun, untuk apa dia disini Bersama seorang pria ?. Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat tangannya ditarik paksa dan ia tidak kalah terkejutnya jika saat ini yang ia lihat adalah Park Chanyeol. Si Brengsek itu.

"Baekhyun"

"Tuan Park"

Mereka benar-benar terkejut apa yang mereka lihat, dari banyaknya Mall yang terdapat di Seoul mengapa ia bisa bertemu dengan manusia ini ?. Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol sedang berapi-api, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ?. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam sebuah _Fitting Room,_ Chanyeol mengunci ruangan itu dan memojokkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke wajahnya, dengan hitungan sekian detik bibir Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, tubuh Baekhyun memberontak ia memukul dada Chanyeol agar menjauhi dirinya, tapi usaha itu sia-sia. Chanyeol mengeratkan pinggang Baekhyun agar lebih menempel padanya, Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya agar Chanyeol tidak bisa memperdalam ciuman panasnya itu, tapi bukan Namanya Chanyeol jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Chanyeol mengigit bibir Baekhyun, akhirnya bibir tipis Baekhyun terbuka, diujung bibir Baekhyun sedikit berdarah karena gigitan keras Chanyeol. Ciuman itu semakin menjadi, Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, bertukar saliva, menggigit bibir, menyebabkan bibir Baekhyun sedikit bengkak. Baekhyun menyerah akan usahanya untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol, ia pasrah. Setelah puas dengan bibir Baekhyun, bibir Chanyeol pindah ke sekitar leher putih Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan geli yang luar biasa pada sekitar lehernya, ingin rasanya ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi ini tapi apa daya, tangannya di tahan oleh tangan Chanyeol. Dirinya sedikit lega ketika getaran handphone pada celana Chanyeol, mereka benar-benar dekat sehingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu dicelana Chanyeol.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

Merasakan handphone nya bergetar dikantong celana, Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat lega akan itu.

' _Hyung,_ kau dimana ? aku mencarimu!'

Setelah mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dengan seseorang di telfon, Baekhyun terlihat merosot dari dirinya. Ia sangat lemas, ia menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak, perih. Chanyeol mengakhiri telfon dari Sehun, dan berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun. "Beraninya kau" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tegas, Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari _Fitting Room_ , untungnya disekitar ruangan itu cukup sepi jadi tidak ada yang tau bahwa mereka masuk kedalam satu ruangan yang sama. Chanyeol masih memegang pergelangan Baekhyun, seakan-akan Baekhyun akan pergi dari dirinya. Melihat Sehun akan menghampirinya, Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dirinya sangat pasrah.

"Kau dari mana _Hyung ?_ Aku mencarimu.. ini siapa _Hyung"_ ucap Sehun sedikit melirik Baekhyun

"Oh.. ini temanku" ucap Chanyeol ramah padanya

 _Teman?_

Baekhyun terlihat bisa menempatkan dirinya sekarang, ia pura-pura tersenyum manis pada seseorang asing didepan Chanyeol.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Aku Sehun, Park Sehun" salam Sehun menundukan badannya untuk memberi hormat

"Aku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun membalas salam dari Sehun

"Hm.. _Hyung,_ aku tadi ditelfon sama Ibu. Aku harus segera pulang, sepertinya ada sedikit masalah dirumah. _Ah.._ aku sudah memilih baju tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengantri bayar, kau mau membawa bajuku kan ?" ucap Sehun sedikit terburu-buru karena ia khawatir dengan Ibunya

"Baiklah, berikan bajumu padaku" ucap Chanyeol manis, jika tidak ditempat umum seperti ini Sehun akan habis dengan Chanyeol. Dia yang mengantri dan dia juga yang harus membayar.

" _ahh.._ kau sangat dermawan _Hyung,_ aku pergi" ucap Sehun memberikan hormat kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua ditempat. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memarahi Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba menciumnya di _Fitting Room_ , tapi Baekhyun tau akan sifat Chanyeol, keras.

Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinisnya. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan, siapa pria itu ? dia berselingkuh dibelakangku. "Baekhyun, siapa pria itu ?" tanya Chanyeol to the point, "Pria siapa ?" tanya Baekhyun kembali ia heran pada Chanyeol, "Kau bodoh atau apa ? kau kira aku tidak melihatmu kau sedang Bersama pria disini ? memuji, menyentuhnya, kau kira kau siapa Baekhyun ?" Baekhyun masih tidak memahami perkataan Chanyeol, Pria ? apa itu Jong In ? jadi dia cemburu pada Jong In ? Adikku ?. Tawa Baekhyun pecah, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa yang dibicarakan disini adalah Jong In. "kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku Baek ?" Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dalam. "dia adik.." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong setelah ada seseorang yang memanggilnya " _Noona"_

Jong In akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit, tapi Kakaknya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang pria, siapa ? Jong In langsung memanggil Kakaknya " _Noona"_. Chanyeol terkejut saat seseorang yang memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'Noona', Jong In membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada Chanyeol. " _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Aku Byun Jong In" sapa Jong In pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tidak percaya bahwa ia cemburu melihat Baekhyun dengan adiknya, ceroboh ?. Chanyeol menunduk untuk memberi hormat, "aku Park Chanyeol, aku adalah tem—" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat Baekhyun menyelanya "dia adalah Pemimpin Perusahaan, tempatku bekerja. Sopanlah dengannya" ucap Baekhyun. Jong In benar-benar terkejut apa yang dikatakan pada Kakaknya, seorang pemimpin. "Benarkah ? maaf tuan, saya adik dari Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu disini" Jong In menundukan tubuhnya beberapa kali, Chanyeol yang melihat Jong In mengelus punggungnya, ini sedikit berlebihan. "Tidak apa, kita sedang berada diluar kantor. Bersikaplah biasa" ucap Chanyeol manis, Baekhyun yang melihat gerakan Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh, jadi maksudmu ini Park ?. Chanyeol sedikit lega ketika pernyataanya adalah pria yang didepannya adalah adik Baekhyun.

" _Noona,_ aku sudah mencari beberapa pakaian, dan aku sudah mencobanya" ucap Jong In pada Baekhyun

"Baiklah, Nyonya Byun apa kau tidak ingin membeli baju atau sepatu atau tas atau make up atau apapun ? Jong In- _ah,_ apa kau hanya membeli ini saja ? kau tidak berminat membeli sepatu atau apa ? disini aku yang membayar" ucap Chanyeol ramah dan mulai akrab dengan Jong In

"Tidak Terima Kasih, ini sangat merepotkan Tuan. Maaf Tuan Park, telah mengganggu waktu belanja anda" ucap Baekhyun

Baekhyun sangat ingin menghindari Chanyeol, ia takut Chanyeol akan bercerita pada Adikknya masalah rumah yang ia tempati sekarang. Baekhyun mentutupi rahasia ini sangat rapat-rapat, tapi Chanyeol tetap ingin Baekhyun menjadi bagiannya sekarang, dan saat ini adalah yang terpenting, Chanyeol dapat bertemu adik Baekhyun secara langsung. Jong In terlihat tergoda dengan ucapan Chanyeol untuk melihat sepatu dan yang lainnya, Chanyeol sangat mudah mempengaruhi orang. Dengan ucap-ucapan manis Chanyeol akhirnya Baekhyun dan Jong In mulai mengikuti instruksinya, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak ingin membeli apapun apalagi menggunakan uang Chanyeol. Chanyeol senang saat ia dapat membahagiakan adik Baekhyun, tapi ia sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun tidak ingin membeli apapun. "kau ingin membeli apa Sayang ? baju ? sepatu ? atau kau ingin membeli Mall ini ? aku bisa melakukannya demi mu" goda Chanyeol saat Jong In sudah mencari sepatu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. "berhenti Tuan Park, ini sudah sangat kelewatan. Aku ini karyawanmu bukan kekasihmu atau orang terdekatmu" ucap risih Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Bukan orang terdekatku ? apa kau lupa, apa yang sudah kita lakukan sebelumnya. Kita sudah berhubungan badan, makan malam Bersama, berciuman dimobil, dan berciuman disini, apa itu disebut bukan orang terdekat" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun ini sangat menjijikan, Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita simpanan atau wanita pemuas nafsu bejat Chanyeol. Merasakan tangan Chanyeol sedang merangkulnya, dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan tangan besar itu dari atas bahunya. "Oh ya, satu lagi. Sudah ku bilang, saat diluar seperti ini jangan memanggilku dengan Tuan" entah Chanyeol sangat senang bahwa dirinya dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun ditempat ini, dan sekaligus dapat berkenalan dengan adiknya walaupun saat pertama kali melihatnya, ia berpikir bahwa Jong In adalah pacar Baekhyun. Jong In menghampiri mereka, "maaf tuan—" ucapan Jong In terhenti, "Saat kau memanggilku 'tuan' aku benar-benar terlihat tua, lihat kita terlihat seumuran ' _kan_? Bagaimana jika kau memanggilku _Hyung_? ku rasa itu lebih baik" penjelasan Chanyeol pada Jong In membuatnya terpana, bahwa didepannya sekarang adalah atasan Kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa seorang atasan bisa mengenal kakakku yang biasa-biasa saja ?

Benar, semua belanjaan yang Jong In beli dibayar oleh Chanyeol. Wajah senang Jong In sangat tercetak jelas disana, ia bisa dibelikan oleh atasan kakaknya dan dapat akrab dengan baik. Setelah keluar dari Toko Baju itu, Chanyeol dan Jong In terlihat sangat akrab, padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam saja. Baekhyun berjalan disebelah Jong In, yang ia lakukan hanya diam dan mengecek Handphonenya berharap akan berdering yang menandakan bahwa ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat oleh 'L'. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun hanya diam saja, ia mulai berbicara "Baekhyun, kau diam saja ? apa ada masalah ? apa kau mau membeli sesuatu ? bicaralah" senyum Chanyeol benar-benar menggoda untuk ditampar. Muka dua. "Tidak Chanyeol, maksudku Tuan Park" ejek Baekhyun. Pasti Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena ia kembali memanggil 'Tuan Park'. "Bagaimana jika kita makan ? jujur aku sangat lapar. Bagaimana Jong In- _ah_?" Chanyeol berharap Jong In menerima tawarannya, "maaf _Hyung,_ apa itu sangat merepotkan ? kau sudah membelikan barang-barang kebutuhanku dan kau mengajak kita untuk makan Bersama"Jong In merasa sangat tidak enak hati pada Chanyeol, menurutnya ini mungkin sedikit berlebihan. "Tidak tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan, malah aku sangat senang berada di tengah-tengah kalian" Baekhyun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, benar-benar ia ingin mencakar dan mencabik-cabik wajahnya, berani sekali ia mengambil hati Jong In agar masuk kedalam lubang hitamnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih Park Chanyeol. Ku rasa ini sudah sangat cukup, jadi mungkin kita akan pulang. Jika kau ingin makan, makanlah.. aku dan Jong In akan pulang naik Taksi" ucap tegas Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, menurutnya ini sudah sangat kelewatan

"Kau menolak perintah dari atasan mu Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tegas, "jadi kita harus makan bersama" final ucapan Chanyeol tanpa persetujuan dari mereka. Sekarang mereka berada dalam Restoran Italia yang sangat mewah, menurut Chanyeol ini sudah biasa jika memasuki restoran ini, tapi berbeda untuk Baekhyun dan Jong In mungkin ini pertama kalinya. Setelah mereka memesan makanan, untuk memecahkan suasana Chanyeol membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. "jadi kau membeli kemeja ini untuk Tugas Prakerin mu nanti?" ucap Chanyeol santai, "ya, _hyung_ " Jong In sedikit kaku. "Kalau boleh tau, dimana kau akan prakerin ?"

"aku sudah menandatangani kontrak sekitar 3 bulan di Infinite World"

Mendengar kata 'Infinite World' membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, itu adalah tempat kerja Myung Soo. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tau jika adiknya akan Prakerin disana? Dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun, sedikit senang saat adiknya akan Prakerin disana.

"Infinite World ? hm.. perusahaan itu cukup terkenal dibidangnya. Kau beruntung jika dapat Prakerin disana. Kau akan prakerin disana sekitar 3 bulan ? kurasa itu waktu yang cukup singkat, karena yang ku tahu perusahaan Infinite World itu membuka beberapa cabang di luar negeri jadi gunakanlah waktumu dengan sebaik-baiknya" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertegun, ia tidak pernah melihat adiknya seserius ini. Apa dirinya kurang untuk Jong In ?. Makanan telah sampai, mereka mulai menyantap makanan lezat itu. " _Hyung,_ kau kesini datang sendirian atau Bersama orang lain ?" tanya Jong In disela makan, "hm.. aku Bersama adikku, tapi tadi dia harus pulang terlebih dahulu karena ada sedikit masalah, dan secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan _Noona-mu_ sedang sendirian"ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka telah menghabiskan makanannya, Chanyeol memesan beberapa makanan untuk dibungkus. Ya, ini untuk Jong In. Chanyeol sangat mengerti bahwa Jong In seseorang yang suka makanan dan banyak makan, jadi ini sangat tidak masalah untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar muak tindakan Chanyeol pada adiknya, sangat tidak bisa ditoleransi. Bahkan sekarang mereka bertiga berada satu mobil, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Chanyeol. Menurutnya, ia lebih baik naik Taksi daripada naik mobil yang super mewah ini dan pasti ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol ingin dari dirinya. Dan kembali, Chanyeol memberikan sebuah bingkisan makanan untuk Jong In. Kau tau ? Ini sangat banyak. Dia pikir aku tidak bisa masak untuknya ?. Setelah sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun dan Jong In, dengan segera Jong In mengucapkan Terima Kasih padanya, menurut Jong In ini pertama kalinya ia seperti ini. Baekhyun ? saat Jong In keluar dari mobil, tanpa permisi Baekhyun ingin keluar dari mobil Chanyeol tapi itu langsung ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Chanyeol ?" tanya Baekhyun To The Point

" _ahh.._ aku.. aku hanya ingin memberinya hadiah" ucap Chanyeol gugup, jujur, Chanyeol juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

"hadiah ? kau bilang hadiah ? ini bukan hadiah Chanyeol. Ini adalah kasus penyuapan" ucap Baekhyun dengan tegas

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, percayalah. Ini hanya sebuah awal pengenalan, kau jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. _Ahh.._ aku lupa, aku sudah mengingatkan mu berkali kali Baek, aku tidak suka jika ditolak. Jadi jangan pernah menolak permintaanku sayang" ucap Chanyeol yang secara tanpa ada izin mencium Baekhyun, mengecap.

"Terima Kasih kau telah melakukannya, lakukanlah seterusnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika setelah aku mengantarmu pulang kita berciuman didalam mobil sebelum berpisah ? apa itu harus menjadi keharusan ? kurasa iya" ucapan gila Chanyeol mulai bersarang diotaknya, ia sangat tergila-gila dengan wanita ini.

"terserah kau Park" Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dengan sinis.

Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun sampai ia masuk kedalam rumahnya, senyum tampan Chanyeol terlihat jelas. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia yang pertama kali.

Ini adalah hari yang indah.

Setelah Baekhyun sampai didalam rumah, Jong In sudah masuk kedalam kamar. Ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, setelah memberishkan diri dan berganti baju, Baekhyun mulai merebahkan diri diatas Kasur kesayangannya ini. Dia mengecek Handphone, tapi tidak ada pesan singkat saat ini. Baekhyun sangat berharap bahwa 'L' akan menghubunginya, dan benar..

 **From: L**

 _ **Annyeong Baekhyun**_

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut sekarang, 'Myung Soo mengirim pesan padanya'. Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar melihat layar Ponselnya, Pria yang sangat ia sukai saat SMA dulu mengirim pesan singkat yang membuat Baekhyun histeris. Seketika tangannya Tremor untuk mengetik dan membalas pesan Myung Soo.

 **To: L**

 _ **Annyeong Myung Soo-ssi**_

Hatinya benar-benar berdetak kencang, telapak tangannya berkeringat, wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum. Itulah keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Rasa Lelah yang tadi sangat dirasakan olehnya sudah benar-benar hilang saat melihat pesan singkat itu. Baekhyun sudah sangat berharap jika Myung Soo akan membalas pesannya dengan cepat, mungkin inilah perasaan wanita saat sedang saling mengirim pesan pada seorang pria, ingin selalu dibalas cepat. Tapi, setelah menunggu 30 menit Baekhyun sudah tepar, ia tertidur dengan memegang ponselnya, menunggu itu sangat melelahkan.

.

.

 **~I NEVER LET YOU GO~**

.

.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Baekhyun sudah sangat sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk diselesaikan. Sudah beberapa hari saling berbagi pesan singkat, hubungan Baekhyun dan Myung Soo membaik. Tidak ada kata canggung, atau kaku antara mereka, tidak saat seperti jaman SMA dulu. Hanya jam istirahat yang dapat mempertemukan kedua insan tersebut, mereka berdua sering makan Bersama diluar kantor atau meminum kopi, saling melepaskan penat. Baekhyun benar-benar berubah, dulu saat kekantor perasaan Baekhyun benar-benar selalu berantakan dan menjadi _unmood_ sehingga pekerjaannya tidak totalitas tapi sekarang Baekhyun selalu semangat dan tersenyum. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggil Baekhyun ke ruangannya lagi. Itu adalah point penting. Chanyeol mulai sangat sibuk bekerja, dan ia tidak pernah mengangtar Baekhyun pulang lagi, lalu ? Baekhyun dan Myung Soo akhir-akhir ini pulang Bersama, Myung Soo menjemput Baekhyun didekat halte kantornya, ia takut jika Myung Soo menjemput dikantor, takut jika Chanyeol tau.

Baekhyun sudah berada didalam mobil Myung Soo, mereka berdua saling berbagi cerita setiap hari. Baekhyun sungguh tidak tau apa yang terjadi, Tuhan sangatlah adil membagi kebahagiaan kepada umatnya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan menjadi dekat dengan Myung Soo. Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah kecil Baekhyun.

"Myung Soo-ah, terima kasih atas tumpangannya" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum, senyum indahnya.

"tidak-tidak, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Kau selalu menemaniku saat jam istirahat kantor" ucap Myung Soo ramah

"kau tidak ingin mampir ?, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan" tawar Baekhyun

Myung Soo melihat jam tangan yang bertengger di lengan manly nya, sudah cukup larut malam.

"hmm.. sepertinya tidak baek, ini sudah sangat malam"

"baiklah… tapi lain waktu bisa sempatkan waktu untuk datang ke rumah ku?"

"tentu baek..." senyum manis Myung Soo sangat membuat hati wanita didepannya _melted_

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil mewah Myung Soo, dan melambaikkan tangan kearah mobil itu, wajah bahagia baekhyun sangat tercetak jelas disana.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

 **From: Byun Jong In**

 _ **Noona, aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Tugas dikantor masih sangat banyak dan memerlukan bantuan lebih. Mianhae.. aku sudah membawa baju-baju, mungkin sekitar 3 hari kedepan aku akan keluar kota. Kau jangan khawatir, adikmu yang tampan ini akan baik-baik saja kkk~**_

3 hari? Lama sekali… toh Jong In juga sudah besar tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, dia harus bisa merasakan hidup itu penuh perjuangan. Aku memasuki rumah ku, membersihkannya itulah yang sangat penting. Setelah beberes rumah, Baekhyun membersihkan dirinya, ia begitu penat.

Chanyeol? Kenapa aku kepikiran terus padanya ? harusnya aku bersyukur tidak di ganggu dengannya hari ini. Tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ? Baekhyun.. untuk apa kau memikirkannya? Ini sangat aneh, berhenti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ I NEVER LET YOU GO~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun kau ditugaskan keluar kota besok" ucap kapala devisi Kim yang super galak tanpa melihat Baekhyun

Apa? Aku? Bagimana bisa?

"baiklah tuan, hari ini aku akan menyiapkan tiket untuk keberangkatan besok" ucap malas Baekhyun, kenapa harus dia ?

"tidak usah, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Lakukan yang terbaik, berikan hal-hal yang menarik untuk para client, aku percaya padamu Baekhyun. Jika kau bisa melaksanakan tugas ini dengan baik, jagalah sikapmu tuan atasan Park akan berada disana" ucap kepala kim memberikan amplop yang berisi tiket pesawat

"ya?" Baekhyun sedikit melongo

"kenapa?"

"tapi maaf pak, kenapa harus saya ?. saya biasanya hanya kerja dibagian belakang dan membantu keperluan presentasi"

"Hei Baekhyun! Kerjalah dengan sebaik mungkin"

"baiklah pak, terima kasih"

Bersama Tuan Park? Aku bukan orang penting disini, tapi kenapa harus aku? Apa ada sesuatu yang direncanakan sama si Park mesum itu?, grutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di Bandara Bersama rekan-rekan kerja yang lain, mereka-mereka sudah biasa ditugaskan keluar kota bahkan ke luar negeri, tapi ini yang pertama bagi Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada didalam pesawat, tapi kenapa rekan kerjanya tidak terlihat saat masuk pesawat?, ia duduk diujung dekat jendela, terlihat sangat indah pemandangan dari atas langit. Baekhyun merasakan ada seseorang duduk disebelahnya, secara reflex Baekhyun melihat kesamping dan Chanyeol. dia duduk disebelahnya.

"Chanyeol.. apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"hei? Apa yang aku lakukan? Lihat baek ini First Class, harusnyaa aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Chanyeol santai

Mendengar pengakuan chanyeol ada benarnya juga, chanyeol petinggi disini, lalu aku? Ayolah baek, kau bukan siapa-siapa disini. Dengan sadar Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi yang dia duduki, dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya chanyeol  
"ingin mencari kursiku, aku tidak mungkin berada di first class chanyeol"  
"lihat tiket mu Baek"

Saat melihat tiketnya, ya benar! Byun Baekhyun berada di First Class. Bagaimana bisa? Dia hanya karyawan disini apalagi duduk bersampingan dengan CEO Perusahaan. Dia seharusnya berada di Economi Class Bersama karyawan lainnya. "aku hanya karyawan disini, tapi mengapa aku berada di first class. Aku bukan petinggi" ucap Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang sibuk membaca majalah yang telah disediakan di pesawat. "Ya, benar. Kau bukan petinggi disini, tapi bagaimana jika seoarang petinggi membutuhkan hiburan?" ucap chanyeol enteng dan membuat Baekhyun ingin menampar pipi Chanyeol yang mulus. "beraninya kau!" nada tertahan Baekhyun. Siapa wanita didunia ini yang ingin disebut wanita hiburan/wanita murahan? Tentu saja tidak ada. Mereka punya harga diri.

Saat pramugari memberikan instruksi, dan memberikan informasi pesawat akan take off.

Selama di perjalanan Baekhyun hanya menonton film, Chanyeol? mengamatinya. Mata Chanyeol tidak bisa lepas dari Baekhyun, selalu mengamati gerak gerik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyadarinya, tentu risih jika dalam posisi itu, tetapi Baekhyun berusaha biasa saja. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik sebelah earphone yang di gunakan Baekhyun , "mari kita menonton Bersama" di pertengahan film, mata Baekhyun tidak kuat untuk menonton terus, tanpa sadar Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya dan membawanya kedalam alam bawah sadar. Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun sudah terlelap, tangannya menarik kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar ke pundahknya yang lebar dan kokoh itu, sebagai perhatian pria ke wanitanya, Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun. Semua berjalan seperti itu sampai pesawat landing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello everyone! Maaf banget baru bisa ngelanjutin ceritanya, karena kesibukan yang sangat padat. I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE MY STORY/FANFICTION 😊, semoga bisa lanjutin sampai selesaiiiiiii… aamiin 3

JANGAN LUPA UNTUK FAVORITE & COMMENT yawww 😊

Please support me for next fanfic, love you yeorobun…


End file.
